Secrets That I Never Want to Know
Secrets That I Never Want to Know 'jest pierwszym odcinkiem ósmego sezonu amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego Gotowych na wszystko, który miał swoją premierę 28 września 2008 r. w sieci ABC. Scenariusz napisał Marc Cherry, a reżyserował Larry Shaw. Opis Streszczenie 'W poprzednich odcinkach *Bree i Chuck dzielą się namiętnym pocałunkiem. (And Lots of Security...) *Tom i Lynette z żalem postanawiają się rozdzielić. Lynette martwi się, jak zareagują ich dzieci. (Come on Over for Dinner) *Zły ojczym Gabrielle, Alejandro, wraca i atakuje Gaby we własnym domu. (Come on Over for Dinner) *Carlos uderza Alejandro w głowę, zabijając go. (Come on Over for Dinner) *Bree, Lynette i Susan zgadzają się pomóc Gabrielle i Carlosowi, ukrywając ciało Alejandro. (Come on Over for Dinner) Obsada Producja Secrets That I Never Want to Know napisał producent wykonawczy Bob Daily, a reżyserował David Grossman. Zdjęcia do odcinka rozpoczęły się 11 lipca 2011 r. Odcinek jest tylko jedną z dwóch sezonowych premier. Cherry nie pisał sam, ponieważ przyjął ósmy sezon w zmniejszonej roli produkcyjnej w celu opracowania kilku nowych seriali i Daily otrzymał większy autorytet twórczy. Według Daily zakończenie serii dało pisarzom większą swobodę artystyczną podczas rozwijania fabuł. Odcinek wprowadził historię Bree, która jest szantażowana. Wątek przypomina tajemniczą historię z pierwszego sezonu otaczającą samobójstwo narratorki serialu Mary Alice. Daily stwierdził, że podobieństwo między fabułą było zamierzone: Trochę po prostu zanurzamy się w DNA serii. Czy są jakieś pytania, na które nie ma odpowiedzi? Czy są jakieś postacie, które musimy sprawdzić jeszcze raz? Cherry zauważył, że tajemnica powraca do pierwszego sezonu, sięgając do korzeni Mary Alice Strong. Brenda Strong skomentowała: To najmądrzejszy sposób na zakończenie serii, aby skończyć tam, gdzie był początek. Myślę, że to naprawdę umacnia ją w psychice publiczności i daje jej poczucie ukończenia całej serii. Odcinek rozwija relację między Bree i Chuckiem, co komplikuje jej udział w tuszowaniu morderstwa. Dylemat Bree polega na tym, że zakochuje się w glinie i próbuje ukryć zbrodnię, nad którą była swego rodzaju przywódcą ''- wyjaśnił Daily. Cross powiedziała: ''Myślę, że przekonamy się, czy to naprawdę wielka miłość, czy też jest w stanie ją odpuścić. Jonathan Cake, który pojawił się jako Chuck w czterech odcinkach w siódmym sezonie, został awansowany do serialu w rolach głównych z tym odcinkiem. Na temat relacji między Bree i Chuckiem Cake stwierdził: Jako detektyw pociąga go ta kobieta, która wydaje się zarówno właściwa, jak i konserwatywna. Aby przygotować się do roli, Cake obejrzał kluczowe odcinki serialu, koncentrując się na poprzednich relacjach Bree. Charles Mesure po raz pierwszy pojawił się w tym odcinku jako Ben Faulkner, samozatrudniony wykonawca i nowy interes miłosny Renee, który przenosi się na Wisteria Lane. Odcinek kontynuuje także historię separacji Toma i Lynette. Huffman podobała się fabuła jej postaci, mówiąc: Jestem pewna, że widzowie chcą, żeby Tom i Lynette wrócili do siebie. '' Doug Savant skomentował: ''Przez wiele lat w tym serialu wiedzieliśmy, że Tom i Lynette byli siłą napędową na ulicy. Byli parą, która najbardziej przypominała większość par w Ameryce. Obaj aktorzy wyrazili chęć, aby para zjednoczyła się pod koniec serialu. Przyjęcie Według ocen Nielsena Secrets That I Never Want to Know obejrzało 9,93 miliona widzów i odcinek posiadał ocenę 3,2/7 wśród widzów w wieku od 18 do 49 lat. Odcinek jest najmniej oglądaną premierą sezonu w historii serialu, co wskazuje na 28-procentowy spadek oglądalności w porównaniu do premiery siódmego sezonu rok wcześniej. Ten odcinek uzyskał lepsze wyniki od Sunday Night Football na NBC, który uzyskał średnio 20,36 miliona widzów, oraz The Good Wife na CBS, który obejrzało 10,66 miliona widzów, 45 procent mniej niż Gotowe na wszystko. Epizod ten był również lepszy niż premiera serialu Pan Am. To średnio 1,2 miliona widzów więcej niż Secrets That I Never Want to Know, stając się pierwszym wiodącym programem, który wyprzedził Gotowe... od Chirurgów w maju 2006 roku. Ostatnia minuta Secrets That I Never Want to Know przyciągnęła 12 188 milionów widzów i uzyskała 7,9 oceny/ 12 akcji ogółem w grupie wiekowej od 18 do 49 osób. Odcinek zyskał dodatkowe 2 miliony widzów i 0,9 oceny w tygodniu po oryginalnej transmisji. Secrets That I Never Want to Know ''otrzymało mieszane recenzje krytyczne. Kate Stanhope chwaliła sekwencję, w której Bree i Gabrielle próbują pozbyć się samochodu Alejandro, pisząc: ''zawsze uwielbiam sceny Bree-Gaby, ponieważ są one w tak interesujący sposób sprzeczne. Podobało jej się, że postać Bree wracała do kontrolującej perfekcjonistki, którą pokochaliśmy, a nie beztroskiej kobiety, którą się stała w siódmym sezonie. Stanhope skrytykował historię Lynette i Toma. Uważał także, że historia Renee jest marnowaniem talentów Vanessy Williams. Tanner Stransky nazwał ogólną historię tego odcinka z''byt soczystą miną, aby nie rozegrać się doskonale w tym ostatnim sezonie serialu.'' Christina Tran pozytywnie oceniła odcinek, przyznając mu 4 na 5 gwiazdek. Wybrała scenę pochówku chomika Susan i scenę, w której Gabrielle uspokaja sumienie Carlosa w jej ulubionych scenach z tego odcinka. Tran doceniła także decyzję pisarzy, aby ukryć separację Toma i Lynette, mówiąc: W ubiegłym sezonie ich walki były nieustępliwe i wyczerpujące. Cieszyłem się, że ta historia nie została przeciągnięta zbyt mocno. ''Podobała jej się także postać Bena i miała nadzieję, że postać Renee otrzyma własną historię w tym sezonie. John Griffiths nagrodził odcinek 3.5 na 4 gwiazdki, pisząc: ''Po wygłupach z zeszłego sezonu, czcigodny dramat zbiera się w sprytnej rundzie finałowej. Uważał, że wina Carlosa i Susan pomogła utrzymać atrakcyjność fabuły. Jethro Nededog był pozytywny w swoim przeglądzie epizodu, pisząc:'' to był mocny powrót, ponieważ oparł się na serii. Jamie Heller zauważył, że w tym odcinku nie ma prawie żadnego innego rozwoju fabuły” oprócz tuszowania morderstwa i separacji Lynette i Toma. '' Ciekawostki *Ten odcinek jest pierwszą sezonową premierą od czasu Listen to the Rain on the Roof sezonu 3, który nie został napisany wspólnie przez twórcę serialu, producenta wykonawczego i byłego showbiznesmena Marca Cherry, i jest jedną z zaledwie dwóch premier (wraz z z Next sezonu 2), w których nie ma jego nazwiska w napisach. Zamiast tego Bob Daily napisał odcinek. *Tytuł tego odcinka pochodzi z liryki w utworze I Know Things Now zaczerpniętym z musicalu Stephena Sondheima Into the Woods. *Na scenie w klasie, kiedy Susan zastanawia się, co ma zrobić z martwym chomikiem, bandaż można krótko zobaczyć z tyłu jej lewego ramienia. Błędy *W odcinku ''Come on Over for Dinner ''Alejandro jest prowadzony 2-drzwiowym Fordem Focus, ale kiedy Bree i Gabrielle idą pozbyć się swojego samochodu w tym odcinku, jest to model 4-drzwiowy. *Kiedy Gabrielle i Bree próbują pozbyć się samochodu Alejandro, Gabrielle mówi, że nigdy wcześniej nie prowadziła. Jednak po tym, jak Hector został aresztowany za przekroczenie prędkości tego Święta Dziękczynienia, pojechała jego ciężarówką do domu. *Gabrielle mówi, że przez całe życie bała się Alejandro i że czuje się wreszcie bezpieczna, ale przez te wszystkie lata myślała, że nie żyje. Dlaczego miałaby się bać? Cytaty Galeria Kategoria:Sezon ósmy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Premiery sezonów